


The true alpha's alpha

by LivingInTheLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Scott, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter, Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Sub Scott, Submission, Top Peter, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You never had a choice, cub, from the beginning you have always been mine.” Peter snapped at me while pinning me to the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The true alpha's alpha

“You never had a choice, cub, from the beginning you have always been mine.” Peter snapped at me while pinning me to the wall. I desperately tried to push him away, but unfortunately he was still much stronger than me. It doesn’t matter that I am a true alpha now. He doesn’t care that I was strong enough to continuously decline Derek’s offer to join his pack. I don’t want to have an alpha, no-one can just tell me what to do all of the time. I don’t care what they say, I have my own pack and I don’t need to join another. I belong with Stiles, Allison and Lydia even my mom and the Sheriff have a place in our pack. We are equals, nobody cares that I am the true alpha, we are all friends and everyone’s opinion counts. Who does Peter think he is? Why the hell does he think himself important enough to declare himself my alpha, just because he turned me?

“Get the fuck off of me! I don’t want anything to do with you and I sure as hell don’t belong to you!” I snarled at him. I was still trying to lose his strong hold on me, but he had his nails firmly attached to my neck. I heard a vicious growl in my ear and my wolf instincts took over my body. I whimpered submissively and bared my neck. My human mind was berating me for surrendering so easily to Peter, but I felt like I had no choice. Instinctively I knew that Peter was right, he was my alpha. I don’t know how it was possible, my eyes were red, a clear indication that I am an alpha. Peter’s are blue, which means that he is a beta that took the life of an innocent. So how is it possible that my inner wolf recognizes Peter as my alpha? It shouldn’t be possible!

A gentle nip to my neck pulled me out of my musings. “Don’t break your pretty head over it, cub. You never had a choice. I chose you long before I bit you, from the first time I laid my eyes on you. I just waited for the right moment when I was sure that you were old enough and the bite wouldn’t kill you. I don’t care that you are an alpha now, I am the one that bit you and gave you a better life. You belong to me and always will, no matter how hard you want to fight it. But believe me, cub, after tonight you will no longer have that urge. After tonight you will be begging me for more and believe me I will be there for you and give you as much as you can handle and maybe even a little bit more than that.

He slowly released me from his ironclad grip and ruffled my hair a bit. Any thought of fighting and fleeing left my mind. That was no longer what I wanted. It felt so easy to just surrender to Peter’s authority. From this instant I just knew that he was my alpha, it wouldn’t matter how strong I was, he would always be that bit stronger, always faster and smarter. My instincts told me that he would keep me safe, protect me and care for me.

“Say it, cub, I know you want to. It will make everything so much easier for the both of us in the end. You don’t have to fight anymore, Derek will stop bothering you. This is the real reason you never joined his pack, because you didn’t feel the need to, none of it felt right, because you already belonged to a certain pack. My pack!”

“Yes alpha, you were right, I am sorry for fighting you for so long. You have been my only alpha ever since you bit me and maybe even earlier. I am still the alpha of my own human pack, but now I know that I also belong to you. I don’t have to choose, I can have it both ways.” I first suspected that my admission would feel very heavy on my chest, but to be honest it was like a big weight was lifted off of me. Like I could be a regular teenager without all the supernatural drama surrounding me.

A little part of me still wanted to protest when Peter pulled me closer, but I just didn’t care anymore and that part was easily suppressed. I didn’t fight when his face approached mine and I didn’t when his lips finally touched mine. There was no longer a fight for dominance when I let his searching tongue into my mouth, I instantly submitted and let him dominate the kiss. Soon the kiss wasn’t enough anymore, Peter lifted me in his arms without a problem and without breaking the kiss. He carried me into the house and upstairs, where I knew the bedroom was. Before I knew it, we reached the room and Peter threw me onto the bed.

My human mind was completely overthrown by the need to submit to my alpha. In one quick moment realization hit me, Peter wasn’t just my alpha! He was my mate. For a few seconds I was slightly dazed when I began to understand everything. When I looked back at Peter, I saw that he knew what was happening in my mind. An expression came over his eyes that I could now decipher as a mixture between dominance, lust and proudness. If you looked carefully you could even see a glimmer of hope, protectiveness and maybe even love.

“Mine! You are mine now and I am not letting you go again. Not for anyone. You are my mate and I will care for you and protect you from now on.” He said before joining me in the bed.

The kissing became more desperate and urgent rather quickly. The only thought in my mind were _Mate… mine… alpha… breed… mate…_ Soon enough my shirt was ripped from my torso and I was covered with lots of possessive love bites. My pants quickly followed and before I knew it I was completely naked and Peter was biting, kissing and licking every part of my body that he could reach. A probing finger started to circle my hole and gently penetrated it. It was a bit bizarre and I felt a bit uncomfortable with the unknown feeling. Luckily Peter was very patient and tender with me. He kept on teasing me with his finger and masterfully played my body like an instrument. I was already so hard and desperate that I didn’t even realise a second and third finger joining the first. The moment the fourth finger was added, I hissed in discomfort. Peter cooed at me and touched my weeping erection to make me feel more comfortable, but nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of pure bliss that I felt when he touched that magic spot inside of me.

“Doesn’t that feel good, cub? Do you like it when your alpha touches you there? Don’t worry, I will do it all the time from now on. You never have to feel empty again.”

I mewled in agreement, because words were lost on me. I couldn’t help to let out a pitiful whimper when those fingers left me.

“Shush, cub, everything is alright. I will take care of you. You are doing so well for me, I am so proud. Don’t worry I am going to breed you just the way you want it and afterwards I am going to knot you.”

Peter started to kiss me more frantically and in one swift moment his cock replaced the fingers inside of me. This was the first time I was stretched this wide. It hurt a little bit, but it was overshadowed by a world of pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so good. My alpha started at a soft pace, but it just wasn’t enough anymore.

“Please, alpha, please. I need… please… I need more. Please give me more! Please, mate, mate… I just want… Please, harder, I need, harder, breed, please. Alpha, Peter, just more, please…”

I don’t know if I got the message across clearly with my begging, but the hard trusts Peter was giving me and the smug smile on his face were enough for me. I wanted to cum so badly, but the submissive in me just knew that I couldn’t cum before my dominant mate allowed it. I was practically drooling when I felt something swell in my ass. Oh God, it was so big! In my incoherent state it took a while to realise that Peter had mentioned he was going to knot me. So this must be his knot. It just felt amazing, like I was made to take his knot. Nothing could compare to it.

“So good for me, cub. You are being such a good, obedient, submissive bitch for me. You are just wonderful. Can you feel that? My knot caught on your rim, I will stay connected to you for a couple of hours and pump you full with my seed the entire time. You are the perfect submissive.” The moment Peter started to cum inside of me, I finally allowed myself to come on his knot. It was wonderful! The steady stream of cum continued to flood inside of me, but I was just too tired to care. A soothing hand began to pet my hair and I fell asleep while a gentle voice assured me he would take care of me. I was his now, we were mated, nothing and nobody could ever rip us apart.

And if I woke up to the gentle snores of Peter in the middle of the night with his cock still inside of me? No-one would care if I cuddled in even closer to my alpha and fell back asleep surrounded by a comforting heat.


End file.
